I would fight a wolf
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: ."Now i'm gonna take out the gag, I think I had enough fun, now where is the orders hideout?". Tonks peered around the door way to see Remus tied up and laying on a coffee table. Her eyes widend and her hair flashed white for a second. Fenrir Greyback roughly pulled the dish rag out of Remus's mouth.


After quite alot of "Influence" by Mrs. Weasly, Tonks was standing outside the shredded remains of the front door to Proffesor Remus Lupins house. She origially came to try to convince Remus of her love by showing up before a full moon, but now her resolve and determination fled her body at the sight of the claw marks. Panicing, she thought about calling the order, but a muffled shout came from inside making Tonks pale. Without thinking she whipped out her wand and quietly ducked through the hole in the wall. A growl was coming from the other room of the small house. "Now i'm gonna take out the gag, I think I had enough fun, now where is the orders hideout?". Tonks peered around the door way to see Remus tied up and laying on a coffee table. Her eyes widend and her hair flashed white for a second. Fenrir Greyback roughly pulled the dish rag out of Remus's mouth. A bloodied Remus just glared at Greyback and continued to stare at some spot on the carpet. Greyback grunted. Striding over to a shelf, Greyback plucked off a picture frame. "Ruther pre''y girl here Lupin." _wait what! _"I bel've 'is es Nymphadora Tonks. One a the new aur'rs righ'?" Tonks growled lower than Greyback could manage. Leaning in Tonks saw it was a picture from the last time they took "Snuggles" out. The picture showed Tonks running with a long rope while Snuggles chased after her. " My sources tell me tha' she don't live to far away. It is a 'ull moon in just a few minutes. Mayhaps I should pay her a vist't" Remus twisted his body to face Greyback. "Leave her out of this. I happen to know what day it is." Greyback grinned and knelt down near Remuses head. "Makes ya angry know does it?" Remus flinched. "I'm not saying anything." Greyback just laughed and opended the blinds. "Since ole' Sirius kicked i' the 'ole orders a secret keeper, I'm no dumbass. Alls I's gotta do is find anothe' if you don' survive." He clawwed Remus across the face, drawing blood. "NO!'" Tonks jumped out and shot a blast at Greyback. He was thrown into a bookcase and Tonks rushed to Remus's side. "Tonks? What are you doing here?" Tonks started to untie Remus. "Saving your arse!" She pulled him off the table just as Greyback got up. He gave them a sickly smile. "Just in time! You saved me the trouble." His eyes turned to the open window. The 2 followed his gaze as the full moon. Greyback smiled and started to grunt and shake as the transformation befell him. Tonks saw Remus start to shake and foam as well. "Remus? Did you take your potion? Remus!" Remus growled and shook his head, a snout protruding out of his nose. "Remus! Remus look at me, everythings going to be fine. Remus!" By then both men were almost full wolf. Lupin gave Tonks a pleading look. "G-g-go." Tonks just held on tighter. His eyes finnally flashed to yellow and primal. "**GO!" **With one big paw, Remus chucked Tonks into the open coat closet and the door slammed shut with the impact of Tonks back against the wall. She immediatly ran to the door. It was locked. Outside a war was being waged. "Remus! Remus! Alohamora! Merlins dick! Alohamora! Fucking dahmit! Obliviate!" The door exploded and Tonks ran through the hole. The 2 werewolves were wrestling but Tobks didn't know which was Remus and which was Greyback! The werewolves turned to her and both got ready for kill. Frozen, Tonks stared into their eyes. A shot came out of her wand and Greyback was flung back. Remus ran after him and they stared each other down. Then Greyback jumped on top of Remus then jumped down on Tonks. He snarled and snapped inches from her nose while she shrieked and tried to shrink her features back. Her arms were pinned back and she couldn't use her wand. Then Remus caught Greyback in his teeth and they tumbled backward. Tonks got up and gathered herself. "Expecto Patronum!" a werewolf burst out of her wand tip and seperated the 2. It reared up on Greyback and they snarled at each other. Ducking over the magic wolf, Greyback head-butted it and it exploded into a fine mist. Remus was limping and wouldn't win. Giving up on magic Tonks threw caution to the wind and jumped at Greyback. "Get away from him!" Greyback swatted her in the stomach and she was thrown backwards, hitting her head on the wall and rolling onto the couch. Remus howled and charged at Greyback with everything he had. Greyback started to back away, still snarling and snapping, when Remus head butted him into the already shredded door. The wolf was thrown right threw the door. Greyback gave gave Remus a deadly growl and ran off into the night, stopping on a hill to howl at the moon. Panting, Remus took a look back at Tonks, Lying unconicious on the couch. He growled and started to limp towards her when he collapsed.

* * *

Remus woke up with his clothes and certainly everything els shredded and broken. Grunting in pain, he groped along for his wand and started repairing his home. It was easy sinc his house was only one story, it also didn't take long for him to discover Tonks. "No. No no no!" He rushed over to her side. "Nymphadora! Nymphadora! Please wake up love please!" He lightly shook her, noticing trillion of bruises on her beautiful skin. "Oh Dora!" Remus put his head on her chest and started crying. "Don't bloody call my that." Moaned Tonks lightly. "Oh Nymphadora!" cheered Remus and he took her into his arms. "Ow!" yelped Tonks. Remus quickly let her go. "Oh Tonks i'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" started to edge away from Tonks like he would hurt her by his presence. "How is it your fault." Tonks wimpered. "I shouldn't have gotten caught! I shouldn't have made you feel like you could come over! I shouldn't..." "Shut up i'm tired." Realization dawned on Remus. It was 4 in the morning. "Oh sorry i'll bring you to my bed." Remus gently picked Tonks up and carried her to his room, aware suddenly how short Tonks shorts were and how non existent his clothes were. He laid her down and watched her until she woke

* * *

"Morning Remus." Yawned Tobks, sitting up in bed. "Can you show me your bruises?" Asked Remus. "Well good morning to ya to." Remus rolled his eys and sat on the bed close to Tonks. Tonks quickly morphed away the bruises but Remus had already seen them. "Now Dora, do you want to show me your bruises or do you want me to feel around and see when you scream." Tonks morphed them back. Remus healed them. "Do you see now why I don't want you to be with me?" Sighed Remus. Tonks fist clentched. "Will you stop rejected me if I say I don't care after all that?" Remus pushed his hair out of his face in exasperation. "Merlin! Will you just stop with that I don't want you!" Tonks face went blank. Slowly his mistake hit Remus. He pinched his nose. "Do you want any breakfast?" Tonks slowly shook her head and got off the bed. "Tonks? Tonks where ya going?" Remus followed Tonks out of the room. "I'm leaving!" Her hair flashed red for a second before turning brown, and not changing. "What? Come on Dora you can't just leave! I didn't mean it like that Nymphadora!" He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" She tugged her arm free and continued to the door. "Tonks you can't leave." Remus's voice was starting to shake slightly. "Give me one good reason why I should stay here." Tonks voice was shaking too. "The deatheaters may have gone to your apartment." Tonks inhaled sharply "Like I said I don't care about the danger." Remus put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from apperateing away. "You don't understand Tonks, I almost turned you, or killed you last night. I can hardly live with myself now, imagine if I actually killed you." Tonks was trying to contain herself. "I want t-to go h-home." Hearing his Tonks hurt made him ach. _When will she realize that the rejections hurt me just as much. _"It's enough that you don't love me, why do you tease me!" A single tear escaped her eyes. "What? No no Nymphadora, I-I do love you, thats why I want to keep you safe." He turned her and pressed her to his chest. "For the last time, I don't care! Don't say no again please!" He stroked her hair. "I love you Nymphadora. Stay here please." Tonks looked up at him and their lips collided. They pulled away and smiled at each other, but then Remus's smile disapeared. Panic filled up Tonks. "We have to warn the others!" Remembering the attack again Tonks said "Way ahead of you." She sent her patronus out to warn the rest of the order. "Tonks?" Tonks looked back into his deep eyes. "Yeah?" Remus looked back at the retreating patronus. "Is that a werewolf?"

* * *

**REVEIW!**


End file.
